Kung Fu Neyla?
by Delfim the Black kitsune
Summary: Neyla is dying, hoping for a new chance. It was given to her, in the most unnusual way. Summary is not that great, just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Delfim: **Hey there, it's me. With a new story! For those of Kung Fu. It will be a bit demanding, since I'm doing three stories at the same time, but I'll manage.

For those of you wondering, Ego is not here today, he took a vacation. So don't expect crazy stuff today.

Read and enjoy.

**Chapter 1 A New Opportunity? Bring it on.**

Neyla was seething. The plan didn't work at all. She was supposed to beat Sly and then be immortal. Carmelita had come at the wrong time. What was she doing helping Cooper? Now she was in deep shit.

She was in a bad shape, bloodied and wounded. The crash of Clockla and its posterior disintegration had left her miserable. What was she suppose to do now? At first, she couldn't stop swearing that she was going to have her revenge.

But that diminished every day. As her chances of living slipped by. She thought that the police would at least investigate the place! She would be found, they would treat her and then she would be thrown to jail. But no one came. As her life was leaving her slowly, she could no longer think of revenge.

Her last thought was _if I get a second chance…I'm going to make it worth it!_ Then she fainted, but not before she saw one piece of Clockwerk shine and she disappeared.

*******At the Jade Palace******

As the five were in position, ready to be chosen, Shifu was nervous. Oogway had the tendency to be unpredictable. If he had to chose, Tigress would be his choice. But, alas, it isn't his decision. For all he cared, Oogway could just turn to the crowd and point at someone from there and BAM, the Dragon Warrior is chosen.

However, today Oogway seemed to be in agreement with Shifu, as he came towards Tigress. The moment was one of tension and you could hear the breathing of Oogway as he walked slowly.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared in the center of the field. Once the light faded, everyone saw a battered and bloodied purple leopard on the floor. She looked like she went to hell and came back to tell the tale. Oogway ran towards her with a sped that made everyone wonder why he moved so slowly before. He checked her, then yelled.

"Could somebody help me here? I have a dying leopard on my arms and she needs help!"

Immediately, a group of geese came and took her away. Oogway then turned to Shifu and said "Well, it seems like today is filled with surprises!"

Shifu looked at his master. "Master Oogway, please. It is time to choose the Dragon Warrior. Now that the Leopard his taken care of, we can…"

"Oh but I already choose, my student." Said Oogway as he pointed in the leopards direction.

"The leopard? She is hardly alive! What if she dies? What if she can't heal in time?"

"She won't die! I applied in her my ancient healing palm. She should awake tomorrow morning and you can start training her then."

"But is it wise? We don't even know her? And did you saw those wounds? What kind of trouble is she in? Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? You were going to pick Tigress. This was just an accident!"

"There are no accidents, Shifu."

******The next day******

Neyla woke up because the sun decided to be a bitch with her. _One day, I'll beat you! _She thought as she stretched herself, feeling a little sore. She then stopped in mid stretch, eyes widened: she had been given a second chance! She had her second chance!

She decided to take a look outside to see where she was. _Let's see. Looks Chinese, but I never been to this place before, and I have been in China. Maybe that Clockwerk piece sent me to a different timeline. Well, I did want to start anew. _As she was thinking this, she heard a chuckle.

"Well, good morning, young one! Do you know where you are?"

She turned to see an old… turtle! She went pale.

"Bentley?"

Oogway chuckled, amused. "No child. My name is Oogway. By the way you're confused, I presume you don't even know where you are, so I might as well tell you. You are in the Jade Palace, in China."

Neyla then remembered her promise. "Thank you for saving me. Whatever it is you need, I'll do everything you ask me to do!"

Oogway was surprised at this. But then a smile appeared in his face. "Do you mean it? Because what I'm going to ask is going to be very hard on you!"

Neyla paled. _Oh god, a pervert! I knew I shouldn't have made that swear. Still, I have to do it. I just wished my first time would be different._ "What is it?"

Oogway licked his dry lips. "You must…become the Dragon Warrior!"

All was silent. Neyla looked at Oogway in the eyes, then asked "What?"

"Become the Dragon Warrior. You see, yesterday, I was going to choose the Dragon Warrior from Five pupils of my own pupil. However, when I was finally going to say 'this one is the Dragon Warrior' you appeared out of a blinding light! I knew in that moment that the universe had brought me the Dragon Warrior."

Neyla looked at the turtle like he had grown another head. _Are all the turtles I meet crazy or what? I always get to work with wackos: Carmelita, Sly, Countess, Arpeggio and now, this…Oogway. Still, I get to keep my dignity for now, and maybe this business of the Dragon Warrior isn't so bad!_

"Very well, Oogway. I accept my task. I will try to be this…Dragon Warrior."

Oogway smiled. "You must go to the Hall of Heroes. You will wait there for my pupil, Shifu. He is a small red panda, easy to recognize. He will be your teacher while you are here!"

*****With Shifu*****

Shifu was seething. First this…leopard appears out of nowhere and now she becomes the Dragon Warrior? This is unacceptable! Tigress should have been the Dragon Warrior, not a skinny Leopard with more bruises than a veteran of war!

He entered through the door to the Hall to find the leopard looking at the Sword of Heroes. That is, until she cut herself just from looking at it.

"Ouch, what the hell happened?" asked Neyla as she was freaked out by this: she didn't touch anything, and yet she got wounded?

"The Sword of Heroes is so sharp, that if you look at it, you can cut yourself!"

Neyla turned to see a small red panda looking at her. "If what Oogway said is right, you must be Master Shifu."

Shifu looked at her, clearly not impressed by the leopard. "…so you are the legendary Dragon Warrior, huh?"

Neyla thought about this. Is this some kind of test? "Well, Master Oogway wants me to be the Dragon Warrior, but that would mean I am not one yet!"

Shifu actually was surprised by this. Most people would take being a Dragon Warrior for granted and would not care for what was required of it! "You are indeed correct. You are not the Dragon Warrior and you will never be unless you learn the secret of the Dragon Scroll!" as Shifu said that, he pointed towards the ceiling.

Neyla nodded. "Since I have to learn the secret, I assume there are requirements necessary to gain the right to read the scroll. What are they?"

Again, Shifu was admired. Maybe she wasn't going to be so bad after all. He would wait till he had seen her in practice.

"For you to gain the secret to limitless power, you must first dominate the highest level of Kung Fu. Let me see what you are worth." As he said that, he started circling her. Neyla got a bit uncomfortable. _Don't let him be a pervert, please!_ "Well, you have an athletic built, can you do a split?"

Rather than saying yes, Neyla did it in Shifu's front. "Not bad, you have a great flexibility." He then went and grabbed a candle holder and took out the candle. "Can you stand in one of these?" Neyla jumped up and hold herself there in one foot. "Excellent, Excellent. You have agility. Stay there!"

Shifu then grabbed another candle holder. "Can you jump from one to another?"

Neyla did that, landing gracefully on the other candle holder. Shifu observed, getting a little bit impressed. "Impressive, so you do have the grace too. Can you show me your speed?"

Neyla jumped from the candle lover and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she sped up to a corner of the room. When she reached it, she did six steps in the wall then jumped again, landing on the floor and running back to Shifu. Shifu was starting to think that perhaps Oogway wasn't as crazy as he seemed. "The speed to! Tell me, how long have you been learning Kung Fu?"

Neyla looked at Shifu, a little bit admired by his answer. "I…don't know Kung Fu!"

Shifu gasped. She had all the qualities but she didn't even know a bit of Kung Fu? Shifu said "You don't know Kung Fu? But then these skills, how did you get them?"

"Well, I was a cop back in my world!" said Neyla, but at seeing the look on Shifu's face, she decided to explain better "I upheld the law. Some of the thieves and criminals were skilled in the escape part of their jobs, so a cop has to be well trained in the physical aspect."

Shifu nodded, then asked "If I may ask, why were you in the state you were when we found you?"

Neyla looked at the floor. "It's complicated. Where should I even start?"

"You better start by the beginning!" Said Shifu as impatient as ever.

Neyla gulped down. "Alright, but know that this story is not the best of the stories to be told." And so she started telling her story to Shifu.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **So this is the second story of Kung Fu Not Panda series. Remember that only when all three of the Kung Fu stories are done can you choose the story that s going to make to movie 2.

Leave a Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delfim: **What's up, readers? Another day, another chapter!

**Ego comes with a broken arm.**

**Delfim: **Ego! What the fuck happened?

**Ego: **I don't know, I was going down the road in my car and had an accident.

**Delfim: **What kind of accident?

**Ego: **I killed Al Gore.

**Delfim: **Oh come on, who cares about him? Are you sure you are alright?

**Ego: **Yeah, I'll live.

**Delfim: **Okay. Hey, want to read the new chapter?

**Ego: **Sure.

**Chapter 2 How can I trust you?**

Shifu was shocked to the bone with her story. It was so…unbelievable. She came from another time-line? A time-line without Kung Fu being a major fighting art? And this Clockwerk business. What the fuck? A giant metal owl? And she became something like that?

But for Shifu, there was another part that was more important than the others.

"So you betrayed those who trusted you. Your friends, your comrades, your associates, all for a bird called Arpeggio who was your tutor? And then you betray even him, for power?"

Neyla gulped down. She knew that this wasn't going to be good to her. The look on Shifu's face was indescribable. It was a look of pure rage and mistrust combined to form some very creepy and scary face.

"Now, could you tell me, Neyla, why I should trust you?"

"No." answered Neyla, honestly. "I cannot tell you how. To tell you the truth, I don't trust myself. The thing is, I was given a second chance and I'm going to work to make it worth. Whether you trust me or not!"

Shifu was silent for a while. Then he said "Wait here" and he left Neyla in the Hall of Heroes.

******Near the Ancient Peach of Heavenly Wisdom******

Shifu was running, hoping to talk with his master. He found Oogway meditating under the tree.

"Master Oogway, you won't believe in what I just heard!"

"Ah, Shifu, what can I help you with? And why wouldn't I believe in you, when I'm always telling that nothing is impossible?"

Shifu went on to tell his master of Neyla's story. When he finished, Oogway chuckled "So that is what is troubling you? I say, it is quite a tale!"

Shifu looked at Oogway like he was mad. "Master, that is not the point! She betrayed to many people! Even her own tutor! How can we trust her?"

Oogway smiled at his student. "To trust or not trust. You are too worried about what was and what will be. There is a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present!"

Shifu was appalled by the calm of Oogway. "But you can't just ignore what she did!"

"Yes, but did you take a look at her? She was miserable when she came here. Furthermore, she is willing to become the Dragon Warrior! She knows this is her chance to make things right and she is going to try her hardest! Trust her, for now."

Shifu thought about Oogway's advice, then bowed to him and left the place.

*****In the Hall of Heroes******

Shifu had walked in to get Neyla for the first day of train but didn't saw her where he left her. _What? But I had left her here? _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of "HA"

He looked up to see Neyla jumping between the pillars with her whip to help herself balance. He saw her working and was admired by the energy she was putting on it.

"What are you doing there?"

"Training. I better start doing it fast if I want to have a chance!" Yelled Neyla as she jumped down from the pillars. "So, how is it going to be?"

Shifu looked at her, then said "Follow me. We have to start your training!"

Neyla followed the small panda as they went across the corridors of the Jade Palace. They finally reached the training room.

Neyla was shocked at the type of training they were doing. What the fuck was going on here? Mantis was going at a speed she didn't thought it was possible! Viper twisted in ways that shouldn't be possible! Monkey had an agility that made Neyla a bit jealous. Crane had the grace that was unheard of and Tigress…OH FUCK!

It took all of Neyla's speed to dodge an incoming piece of wood that was part of the training equipment that Tigress was using. Neyla looked at Tigress. _What the fuck is wrong with her? It was like she wanted to hit me! She might be a sexy bitch but…NO, BAD THOUGHTS. FOCUS ON YOUR TASK!_

"Let's begin!" said Shifu as he closed the door.

Neyla looked around the room. "With which one?"

"The one you pick!" answered Shifu, getting inpatient. "Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior."

"Well, I don't know if I can do all those moves." Said Neyla, trying to convince Shifu without telling him she was actually scared shitless about those things.

"We'll never know if we don't try, will we?" Shifu asked, innocently. He was pissing Neyla off.

"Yeah, but maybe we could start with something more suited to my level?" continued to try Neyla.

"And what level is that, Neyla?" asked Shifu, still sounding oblivious.

"Oh for god sake, you know I know nothing of Kung fu, so don't fuck with me and let's start with the basics, please!" yelled Neyla. Everyone of the five stooped their training as they looked at Neyla in shock at her language.

Neyla looked at them, angry "What? Just because you all can do it doesn't mean everyone can!"

"Okay, calm down Neyla!" Said Shifu. "Perhaps you are right, we should start with the basics. Why don't we use this!" Shifu then pointed towards a dummy. "We use that to train children. And to keep the door opened when it is hot! But we can use it for you today!"

Neyla sighed, that was better. She wasn't about to go and do all that stuff the others were doing, it would kill her! She was about to start hitting the dummy when she saw that all the five were there, looking at her. "What?"

"They are only curious about what you can do, Neyla. Now, hit the dummy."

Neyla put her whip down, flexed her fingers, and hit the dummy hard. The dummy went against the wall. "How was that?"

Shifu came to her and started moving parts of her body. "Your left leg is too forward, the fist is to down and the head is a bit more forward. Try again!"

She sighed and went at it again.

"Better, but your left leg is still too much forward. Again!"

"But what is the difference in the leg?"

"I'm the master here, and I say it makes all the difference while fighting, now try again!" yelled Shifu.

"Geez, what a short temper!" said Neyla under her breath. She went at it again, only this time she tried a high jump kick in the dummy. She was about to land when she forgot something: there was a giant machine of death behind her and she was falling towards it!

The five were about to help but Shifu stopped them. This was a good chance to see what she was really worth. As Neyla continued to jump graciously form one to another serpentine log, the spiked logs appeared from the ceiling. Neyla lasted a good while, but she ended up jumping out of it into the jade turtle shell. She held herself there, and started thinking _Hey, this isn't as hard as I thought! Some of Arpeggios tests were harder. I wonder if I can do the others?_

With a new confidence, Neyla walked into the next exercise: the hitting dolls. Every time she touched something, one of the dolls would turn and hit her. She held herself but the quantity of moves and strikes won over her and she got a little dizzy.

She ended up stumbling out of those and entering, without, knowing, into the fire pipes. She was able to avoid most, until one of them burned her tail.

"OW OW OW OW OW! MY TAIL!" Yelled Neyla as she jumped out of the pipes and grabbed herself on to the ceiling spiked rings. She put her tail in her mouth, sucking it gently.

With the five, Monkey and Mantis were laughing in the floor. "Who would have thought she would have fall in the last fire pipe? And right in the tail!"

Viper hissed at them, annoyed by their childishness. Neyla was doing better than she expected, so she didn't tolerated their mocking! Crane was in similar position to Viper.

Tigress, however, was looking at Neyla sucking her own tail with a bit of red in the face. _She looks so hot doing that…wait, WHAT? BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS. LEAVE ME ALONE._

Shifu actually nodded at her performance. _For someone who didn't know kung fu, she isn't doing all that bad! For someone picked by __accident__, she isn't as bad as she could be. Imagine if it was a panda…pfffft, no way that could happen, even Oogway isn't that crazy!_

Neyla looked down at the five and Shifu, which were looking up at her. She took the tail out of her mouth slowly then went from one circle to another until she was above them, she let herself fall near them.

"So, how much do I suck at this?"

"Actually, you did better then what I was expecting." Admitted Shifu. "Okay, people, keep training today. You can stop when the gong rings for the lunch."

And so, everyone went back to training. Shifu then said "Come on, you will be trained by me from now on!"

******A little while later******

The five were in the kitchen. After Neyla's performance, she was left to sleep in her bedroom. As the others were having dinner, Viper couldn't contain herself. "So, what do you think of the new girl! She didn't know Kung Fu, and yet she did very well!"

"One doesn't really need Kung Fu training if one trains the body to the extreme." Commented Crane. "The difference is if you don't train Kung Fu, you have to rely on your instincts to help you in a battle. But if you learn Kung Fu, then you don't even blink at what you do!"

"Quite true." Said Monkey. "But she doesn't have the look of someone who trained her body to the extreme, does she? More like she trained herself to the level it was necessary!"

"Whatever it is, she got a bit overconfident after the shell. A newbie like her shouldn't try the hitting dolls. It is fairly dangerous for someone who is not trained for it!" Continued Mantis. "But it was kind of funny to see her jump to the ceiling when her tail was on fire. Her face was priceless."

Tigress coughed as she was heard this, a light blush on her checks as she remembered the sight of Neyla sucking on her own tail. _I wonder how it would feel if she was sucking mine…NO, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTED IDEAS!_

"You okay, Tigress?" asked Viper, a little worried.

"Yeah, just ate a little too fast, that is all." Answered Tigress, hoping that no one knew what she was thinking.

"Okay, so what do you think about the new girl?" asked Mantis, curious.

"Well…she got lucky, that is all." Answered Tigress, a little bit too forceful. "She doesn't seem the kind of person that as what it takes to become the Dragon Warrior."

Viper was about to comment, when Shifu entered the kitchen. "Ah, you are all here, good, good."

The five turned to him. "Do you need us, master?" asked Viper.

"Yes, there is something I must tell all of you now!"

Everyone looked in shock at the red panda. "What is it, master?" asked Mantis.

"I need to tell you… of Neyla's past!"

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there, how's it going. Delfim here and I hopped you liked my new chapter.

**Ego: **Just a question, why are you rewriting Kung Fu Panda…without the panda? Do you hate Po?

**Delfim: **What…no! He is funny and I love the voice actor Jack Black and he did a great job. Po is great. But fanfiction is like that: you try to make something new out of what already exist. I mean maybe one day I will write something about Po. Just not now!

**Ego: **Fair enough.

**Delfim: **Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysteryguitarman from YouTube: **How's it doing guys? Mysteryguitarman here! And…

**Delfim comes to him: **Hey, man? Wrong place! This isn't YouTube.

**Mysteryguitarman: **It is not? Huh, sorry!

**Delfim: **It's okay. Door it's that way, great to meet you.

**Mysteryguitarman leaves.**

**Ego: **He does some amazing videos.

**Delfim: **Indeed. So here is the new chapter, enjoy! 済秘注

**Ego: **Delfim, what the hell? DELFIM!

**Chapter 3 Clockwerk's powers.**

Ever since the first day, Neyla had been givingher best to learn Kung Fu. But it wasn't a easy task, especially when the rest of the people seems to mistrust you. Shifu had decided to tell the others her story and it didn't fell that well with them. All of them looked at her like she was the plague.

However, the worst one was Tigress. Just the look on her face was able to freeze Neyla's heart and was much more terrifying than anything she had ever seen. It was like she was daring her to betray Shifu, so Tigress could kill her slowly.

Then there was a fact that she had been having dreams with the stupid metal bird!

********The Dream*******

"What…where am I?" asked Neyla as she looked around. She then gasped. It was the jade Palace, in flames! She ran through the debris to find Oogway on the floor, dead.

"No, Oogway!" she then looked and saw Shifu a little further. "Shifu!" she ran towards him and saw that he too was dead. She looked up and saw the bodies of Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane on the floor.

"No, what happened?"

"You happened!"

She turned around and found Tigress looking at her. "You brought him with you, and he killed us all!"

"Who, who did?"

"I did, child!"

She turned to find Clockwerk looking at her. "Did you really think that I had just die? You and I were fused together. Wherever you go, I go. I will always be there, in your shadow. The moment you feel hatred, I will come forward. You are DOOMED!"

Then Clockwerk flew towards her.

*******End Dream******

She was going to get crazy soon if she kept going like that!

******With the Five******

"Do you think it is truth?" asked Viper as she and Tigress were training together that day. They did that sometimes so they could talk away from the boys. "That she betrayed her own tutor, one that treated her like a daughter?"

"I don't care!" yelled Tigress. "She isn't worth our trust. She may still betray us. And I don't buy that story that Shifu told us about she knowing that this is her last chance."

"Gods, Tigress, you are really mad about this girl, aren't you?"

Tigress stopped. "Viper, trust is a thing that is earned. You guys have my trust because we have been a team for many years. I trust Shifu, because he was the only adult that wasn't afraid of me and didn't treat me like a monster. If I betrayed one of you, how would you feel?"

Viper was shocked. "But you would never…"

"That is the point! You trust me enough to tell that I wouldn't betray you. The same can't be said about her! If she betrays a guy that gives her everything, then who can trust her?"

Viper was silent. Across the field, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"What do you guys think about her?" asked Monkey. "I don't know what to believe after what Shifu told us."

"You and me pal!" answered Mantis. "Who can believe that she was a cop, who worked with a thief. Betrayed the thief and set up her partner to fall in the good graces of some high person on the police. Then arrests this person and gets a promotion, to give up on all of that to help a tutor? Until there it is alright, because she is still loyal to him, but then she betrays him?"

"I'm shocked as well." Said Crane. "But maybe you could see things in a different way, we don't know how we would have acted in her shoes…"

"I know I wouldn't betray the one that took care of me! Or did you ever saw me go against Oogway and Shifu?" asked Monkey.

"Well, yeah but…wait, she is coming!"

And it was true, Neyla had just entered the room. Just like before, she would do her own training and leave the others alone. It was easier this way, she didn't have to face them.

She was about to start when her ears started twitching. She looked at the ceiling and seemed to follow something. The five looked up but saw nothing. Neyla continued walking until she was touching the wall. She then screamed "They are going to the Hall of Heroes!".

She was about to run out of the room when she run into Shifu, making both fall on the ground. "What the hell are you doing, Neyla?"

"Sir, there is someone walking on the ceiling, and they are going to the Hall of Heroes!" without waiting for Shifu's response, Neyla ran towards the hall. Shifu got up and yelled to the five "Let's check it out, she might be right!"

Once they had all reached the Hall, she saw that Neyla was right: a group of wolves was coming out of the ceiling and they were stealing the various objects they could get their hands on. Neyla grabbed her whip and started attacking the wolves. The others only took a moment before joining her.

They started battling the thieves. For the five and Shifu, it was easy! But Neyla was even better. She was used to deal with thieves. She circled the neck of one with her whip and threw him against the others. In a second, her opponents were on the floor. She looked up to see that some were already escaping. Without waiting for help, Neyla jumped up.

"NEYLA!" yelled Shifu as she saw her going after the other wolves.

Neyla didn't stop. She was seething at this act: this was her new home! How dare they try and steal it. There were six wolfs running away. She jumped in their front and yelled "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"None of your business, bitch!" yelled the one that looked to be the leader. The only difference between this one and the others was the fact that this one was taller and had the better armor.

"We are going to sell this stuff on the market for gold!"

The other wolves turned to the little guy that had said that while Neyla's eyebrow raised itself. Was there always an idiot in these criminal groups? There was always one ready to tell the plan before time!

"I'll deal with you later!" yelled the leader to the scrawny wolf. He then turned to Neyla. "Well, it looks like we have a problem: We want to leave, but you are on the way! Boys, Let's get her!"

As he said that, the wolves started howling. Neyla cringed, did wolves always had to howl before they attack? It was unnerving. They began to fight, leaving the leader to watch the fight. Neyla's whip was cut by the sword of one of the wolves when she tried to do the same thing she did down in the hall.

She had to use what little Kung Fu she had! That and the self defense classes in the cop's academy helped. So as one of the wolves came towards her, she gave him a knee to the balls. As the guy fell to the ground, she gave a punch in the nose to another and her tail flicked a third one in the eye. As these two went back, she grabbed another one's head and brought it down to her knee. The last one tried to hold her in a full Nelson, but she stepped on his foot and when he released her, she spin around and gave the guy a hard punch in the head that threw him down the roof!

The leader whistled "You are actually one tough bitch! I will enjoy this!"

As he said that, he ran towards her. Neyla avoided a fist to her head by ducking it, but his knee got her right in the forehead, making her dizzy. He then grabbed both her arms and held her up. "Maybe I should take you with me and have my way with you, bitch!"

Neyla was seeing red at that point. Hatred was clouding her judgment. There was a reason why a man should never threat s woman with rape. She didn't care if this guy was only joking, **he has to die!**

Suddenly, she felt like she was filled with energy as her hatred grew. If she was focused, she would know what this energy was. This was the power of Clockwerk!

The Wolf watched in shock as she nearly ripped him in half with her claws that now had a metallic shine to them. He had jumped back in time, but was still scratched in the belly. He looked as the leopard raised herself from the ground. Behind her, the form of Clockwerk appeared as a ghost.

It was this scenario that the five and Shifu had found once they had climbed up. They were mortified.

"Is that…?" tried to ask Viper.

"Yes, Viper. I believe that that thing is Clockwerk, the Metal Owl!" answered Shifu.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" asked Tigress, in shock!

"Well, they were fused at some point!" said Crane, as he exposed his theory. "Maybe she got some of his power!"

They watched in shock as Neyla raised her hands up. Lightning appeared on them. Then she turned to the wolf and fired a thunder at him.

The result was a loud yell from the wolf and a big burn like mark in his chest. "That hurt, you…" He was about to insult her but somehow she was already upon him. With a swipe of her claws, his head was cut clean of his shoulders.

The others were in shock at this new power! They had never seen something like that! They had heard of swords cutting of heads of people, but claws? It was quite a scare.

Neyla soon was back to normal, and passed out from exhaustion. Shifu came to her. "We need to take her to a doctor. God knows if she is alright."

******At Tai Lung's prison*****

Tai Lung was actually thanking whatever god decided to help him. If it wasn't for that one little feather, this would be impossible. He grabbed the feather with his tail and used it to open that shell thing around him.

As soon as he was free, he started roaring to get everyone's attention. All he needed was for them to fire those crossbows so he could…here they come…there, now even his arms were free.

Zeng watched as Tai Lung 'cleaned' what was thought to be the most inescapable prison of China. There was no man strong or fast enough to stop that mad tiger. He punched, he kicked, he…seriously he beat the crap out of anything in his way! What was the commander going to do now?

Tai Lung came to the top level and found the exit filled with Rhinos. _Oh for the love of god, can't they see this is pointless? There is no way they are going to stop me! So why do they keep doing this?_

The rhinos actually had a pretty good plan by blowing up those spikes in the ceiling, but there was a problem with that plan: this is Tai Lung we are talking about! There is no way he was going to be beaten by such pathetic plan.

One explosion later, and the Rhinos were flying through the air. As Tai Lung breathed the fresh air, he saw Zeng. He grabbed him and said "I'm glad Shifu sent you here. I was starting to think he had forgotten me. Tell him that the true Dragon Warrior is going home!"

*******At the Jade Palace******

As the masters were going to sleep, Tigress went to Neyla's room, to check her out. She found her in bed. The doctor had said it was a just case of exhaustion and she would be fine. Still, a part of Tigress couldn't stop worrying about the leopard.

That is what has been getting her so mad. Normally she wouldn't care the girl had betrayed other people, if she tried to betray them she would kick her ass. But she actually cared for the leopard, and that had showed when she felt betrayed by Neyla's past. How could she care for someone like her?

_Why? Is it because you are just a hot girl? Is it only hormones speaking here? Or is it really something else? Could I be in love with someone like you?_

As she came close to her, she saw Neyla turn and twist in her sleep. She was having some kind of nightmare. Before Tigress could even think, she was laid down next to the sleeping girl, holding her in a comforting hug. She blushed deep red when Neyla subconsciously cuddled up to her.

_Calm down, CALM DOWN! All I got to do is wake up before she and the others do and get back into my room. That is all. Simple. And besides, she is warm._

******Warning: Minor Lemon*****

The part that really made Tigress blush was when Neyla had, without knowing, taken Tigress' tail on her mouth and was sucking gently. Tigress got heated up in the face at the action and she felt a little bit wet.

_Oh god, not now! If she wakes up and finds me like this, I'm screwed. But my tail is so sensitive. Maybe if I just._

Tigress decided that she had no other choice. She had to masturbate a little. She was too much in heat to not do it. She would have to be quiet, that is all.

She started fingering herself through the clothes as she felt Neyla suck her tail. She was getting wetter by the second and she couldn't help it. She started fingering her needy cunt beneath her panties, that were already soaked wet.

_So close…I'm going to cum!_

And she did, whimpering as she had her orgasm. On her side, Neyla continued to suck on the tail quietly. She looked at Neyla.

_That is it. I'm in love with this leopard…_

And with that, Tigress fell asleep.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there, a new chapter and I'm just warming up.

**Ego: **Hey, today was a good day, no guy came to kill us!

**Delfim: **Huh, you are right. Well good, because it was hard to concentrate with all of them trying to kill me.

**Clockwerk: **Does that mean I can't kill you.

**Delfim: **Yes, that means…OH NO, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!

**Ego: **Ouch, that is got to hurt…ugh, that will leave a mark….where did he get the bazooka?

**Delfim: **Anyway, Ego's getting smaller here people, I need reviews or else he will die.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Delfim: **Hey there, I have bad news, I didn't get any reviews, so Ego died! You guys are evil!

…I'm kidding, he is still alive, thanks to the reviews of two readers to whom I thank here. He is at the Hospital, though, and if you don't review he will die!

That being said, I hope whoever is reading this enjoys the new chapter. Also, I would like to tell that this chapter as a Lemon part! So if you are not into it, you should not read that part.

…God, this is lonely. Not even an assassin comes today.

**Clockwerk's head, on the floor: **I'm still here, you know.

**Delfim: **Shut up, you are part of the furniture now, and good furniture doesn't talk!

Well, on with it.

**Chapter 4 Naughty fun and Tai Lung**

The next morning, Shifu played the gong. Once he did it, five people stepped into the corridor yelling "Good morning master!". But then, everyone turned to look at Tigress, confusion and shock written in their eyes. Even Shifu was shocked at her. Tigress, however, was getting a little bit nervous at all the attention she was being given.

"What?" asked Tigress, as she looked at them, demanding to know what was wrong.

"Ah, nothing Tigress." Said Crane. "It's just that... youjust came from Neyla's room, that is all!"

Tigress looked and was shocked to see they were right. She had planned to wake up earlier to get in her room but the feeling Neyla had made her feel unconsciously was too much… and she overslept.

"I-I-I…" Tigress looked at them, trying to find a solution…

"She was helping me out!"

They looked and behind Tigress, Neyla appeared. "I had a bad dream, a real nightmare, and she was helping me calm down. Thank you, master Tigress. I will try meditation more from now on." She then bowed to Tigress, making the others become a bit more surprised at what was happening.

Tigress stood shocked for just a moment, then decided to go along with it. It was a good lie after all. "Hum, you are welcome, Neyla."

Shifu looked at both of them, trying to see if he was being deceived. But Neyla was a professional and Tigress wasn't very clear to read, so he nodded. "Very well. Are you better now, Neyla. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, I do. We were attacked by some gang that wanted to steal the things in the Hall of Heroes to sell them in the market. Then I got angry at them, and started using Clockwerk's power. As you remember, he feeds on hate, and that is what I felt back then. Because of that, I lost consciousness and now I am awake."

"So that was Clockwerk's power! But why did you lost your senses?" asked Shifu, trying to evaluate the situation.

"I think it was because my body was not made to deal with his power. His body was specially made to do it, not mine. So I think it overstressed my body a little too much. Plus, hate is a very dangerous feeling: even without Clockwerk's influence, it can destroy a person!"

"You said something about hate? Maybe it is a way to control it." Said Shifu.

"Maybe, but I don't want to use it again. I fear the results that may come from its use. Besides, I lost my senses and it was just an instant. What if I was for… I don't know, an hour? I can't tell what it could do to me!"

Shifu nodded, then he said "Very well. All of you, get back to training." And with that, he left them to meditate."

They started to leave, with Tigress and Neyla as the last ones of the group. Tigress suddenly felt a pinch in the butt that made her jump. She looked behind just in time as Neyla's face came close to her ear. "I saved you this time, naughty tiger. But you and I need to talk. You could have at least got me awakened before getting my bed wet!"

Tigress blushed red in embarrassment. She couldn't even breath! Then, Neyla smirked. "If things go right today…" Neyla then grabbed Tigress tail and gave it a gentle lick, making Tigress shudder. "…you will feel this…and much more!"

Then Neyla left, leaving a heavy breathing Tigress on the corridor. Tigress couldn't believe what happened, she was used to people keeping their space from her out of fear and respect. Now, Neyla had not only done that, but made her feel needy. What the hell was wrong with her?

She decided to go to the bathroom and take a cold shower. Then she could go back to training. Without her knowledge, Neyla was still watching and when she saw Tigress do to the bathroom she smirked. _By the end of today, you will be mine, Tigress. It's time to hunt!_

*******After training*****

Tigress was getting things on their proper places after training. She normally would be done by now, but now her head was filled with thoughts about Neyla. She was beautiful and absolutely deadly. Sometimes, she acted normal, and that Tigress could cope with. But others she was like a true predator and Tigress felt like she was the prey. That both scared her and excited her. She had never felt this way!

Just as she was about to finish, she felt two arms circle her. Two purple arms that belonged to no other then Neyla.

"So, what made you go to my room and basically masturbate while I slept? Naughty, Naughty Tigress." Said Neyla in a seductive voice at Tigress' ear.

"I-I'm sorry, Neyla, I…" Tigress was feeling it again, the feeling of being overpowered by another person, but for some reason, she was loving it!

"Oh, don't be sorry, Tigress. I actually think that is pretty hot! Just wondered why the Mighty Tigress would come to My room, get in My bed and then, wet it. Anything you would like to say in your defense?" As Neyla said that, she started licking Tigress' neck. Neyla's tail started rubbing Tigress' legs as her hands explored her body.

*******WARNING: LEMON*******

Tigress gasped at the feelings. She had never been touched like this, and it was making her crazy! She felt Neyla's hands rest in her breasts. "W-wait, if we continue here, someone could find us!"

"Well, that only makes this more exciting! The risk of getting caught makes it all the more sweeter!" as Neyla said that, she rubbed Tigress pussy through the clothes with her tail, feeling a bit of wetness. "And look who is already wet! You really are a dirty tiger."

Tigress gasped at the feeling of her tail rubbing her pussy as Neyla's hands started kneading her breasts through her clothes. She couldn't resist and put her tail in Neyla's front. Neyla smirked "Oh yeah, I did promise a bit of that didn't I?" with that said, she started sucking on Tigress' tail, gently.

Tigress wiggled herself in the hold she was in, whimpering at all the feelings she was experiencing at the same time. She couldn't think anything other than "So good!" and incoherent mumbles in her head. She felt Neyla's tail pull down her trousers and panties and rubbing her outer lips.

Neyla smirked at the state of the Tigress. She always was a dominant in relationships, that is why she never tried anything with Carmelita, she could see that Carmelita would soon own her ass then the other way around. She almost pitied Sly, what he would have to endure with her. But that didn't matter, what matters is making this Tigress yell her name in bliss. She then got a torturous smile in her face. She knew just what would do the trick!

Tigress was reaching her limit quickly. She was panting hard and she was sweating under the fur. It was too much! But then, Neyla started to go slower.

"No, don't stop, so close!" whimpered poor Tigress as she tried to rub herself against Neyla in hopes of getting her to go back full power on her.

"Not yet, first I want you to answer some things. Do you love me?" Neyla asked this as she torturously rubbed Tigress nipples with one finger in each.

"Yes, I do, Neyla. I do! So close!" this time Tigress was a bit louder.

"But I tend to be a little bit of a dominatrix, are you sure you can cope with that?" Neyla had said that in a very torturous and slow tone, making Tigress more and more desperate.

"Yes, I can. Please let me cum, please!"

"So, do you agree to be my little dirty tiger?"

"YES, JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM, NEYLA!" This time Tigress was yelling loudly without a care in the world.

Neyla smiled at a job well done. She decided to give Tigress a mind blowing orgasm so she twisted her nipples a bit, suck hard on Tigress' tail and her own tail trusting into Tigress' needy cunt, but not up to her hymen. The result was an explosive orgasm that rocked her body. Tigress yelled loud enough to break glass as she came. She then fell on the ground, exhausted at the endeavors she had just passed through.

*********End Lemon********

Neyla once again smirked at the state of Tigress. Then she pulled her tail, filled with Tigress fluids and licked it clean. Tigress watched this with a rapt fascination. "I didn't know you could trust your tail like that!" said a tired Tigress.

Neyla laughed. "There is a lot for you to learn yet. Now come, you have to change clothes and take a bath or the others will ask about the smell… and the wet spot in your panties and pants doesn't help!"

Tigress blushed. Then she looked at Neyla. "What about you? I got all this pleasure but gave you none!"

Neyla shock her finger. "Maybe next time. I can see your not used to this feelings, so it is best to not go all the way yet! Next time you get to pleasure me, okay my little dirty tiger? Now go on and take your bath, before I decide to expose you to the other four, see what they think of Master Tigress when she is screaming my name in bliss!"

Once again Tigress blushed. Then she decided to do what Neyla told her and went for a shower. Neyla decided to clean up the place. Better not leave anything suspicious behind! Suddenly, the thought of the others finding out passed through Neyla's head. But she shook it off, she couldn't think of that now!

Without either Tigress nor Neyla noticing, someone had seen everything. Someone who had a smile in her face. _I'm glad Tigress found someone. Never thought she would like to be dominated! Oh, they will be so fun to tease!_ With that, Viper slithered out of the place.

******With Shifu*****

Shifu was in another room, meditating. "Inner Peace" he kept repeating as he tried to calm himself. These days had been surprise after surprise and he needed a little bit of peace. So he was meditating. Or at least trying! There was just this… annoying… flapping sound!

"Whoever is doing all that racket could please quiet down!" Yelled Shifu as he looked behind. He turned one last time before going back. But soon someone fell from the ceiling.

"Hugh." Sighed Shifu as he looked at whoever had ruined his meditation time. "Oh, Zeng, Haha excellent. I was in need of good news."

Zeng opened his mouth, then closed it, looking around, not knowing what to say! Then he opened his mouth again, but all that came out was "aahh". _How am I going to tell him now that Tai Lung escaped?_

******Near the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom*****

Well, he found a way, because Shifu was running up the stairs to meet Oogway. Oogway was training under the three, with the moon lighting the place enough for the old turtle.

"Master, I-I have… It's… very bad news!"

"Ah, Shifu. They are just news! They are nor good nor bad!" answered the old turtle as he turned to his agitated student.

"Master, your vision… your vision was right! Tai Lung has broken out of prison! He is on his way…"

Oogway stood there, mouth opened in shock. "That is bad news! If you do not elieve the Dragon Warrior can stop him!"

Shifu was shocked. "Neyla? Master, she may have the physical prowess for it, but she knows nothing of Kung Fu! Besides, there is that matter of her Clockwerk's power! What if she doesn't learn how to control them? She could be even worse the Tai Lung!"

"My old friend, Neyla will never fulfill his destiny and you yours until you let go of the illusion of control!"

"Illusion?"

"Yes. Look at this tree, Shifu." Said Oogway as he looked up. "I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, or bear it's fruit before it's time!"

"But there are things we can control!" argued Shifu as he kicked the tree, making the peaches fall. "I can control when the fruit will fall!" as he said that, a peach fell on his head. Oogway chuckled at this. Shifu decided to continue as if nothing had happened.

"And I can control…" as he said that. Shifu threw a peach up in the air, jumped right after it and with a shop of his hand, broke the peach, leaving the seeds intact. As he reached the ground, he continued "… where to plant the seed." As he said that, he punched the ground, creating a small hole. He then extended is hand and the seed fell on his hand. "That is no illusion, master!" To finish it, he threw the seed in the hole.

"Ah, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple, or an orange. But you will get a peach!" said Oogway calmly.

"That doesn't matter! How can I teach her Kung Fu in such a few time? Master, I need your help!"

"No, you just need to believe. Promise me, Shifu, promise me you will believe!" Begged Oogway as he looked at his student and friend in the eyes.

Shifu didn't know what to say. "I… I will…" he looked at Oogway's eyes and felt that the turtle needed to hear him say it. "I will try, mater!"

"Good…" Oogway then looked up, seeing the petals of the peach tree falling around him. "My time has come!" he then turned to Shifu and gave him is staff. You must continue your journey, without me!

"What, what? What are you…" said Shifu, trying to understand his master's words. He looked to see Oogway being enveloped by the petals falling. "Master! You can't leave me! Please!"

Oogway turned back, then said "You must believe!"

"Master!"

Shifu stood as Oogway disappeared in the middle of the petals.

**Authors Notes:**

**Delfim: **Hey there, it is the end of the chapter and I want you to know that, Ego is here!

**Ego: **Good to be back, but I'm still a bit weakened. You know the receptionist asked the most insulting question!

**Delfim: **Really, what did she asked?

**Ego, imitating the receptionist: **What seems to be the problem?

**Delfim: **So, what is the problem with that?

**Ego: **I was pale, tiny as a sock, and she asks "What seems to be the problem?" Maybe I'm DYING here!

**Delfim: **Okay, calm down Ego.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Delfim: **Here it is, a new chapter for all of you to enjoy!

**Ego: **Hey, never thought of doing something useful for society?

**Delfim grabs a machine gun and starts firing at Ego, who was able to dodge the bullets by hiding behind George Bush, who was shot to death.**

**Ego: **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!

**Delfim: **NEVER MENTION THE S WORD! Society is where the biggest and foulest demons lurk: politicians.

**Ego, sweatdropping: **You need help. Really.

**Delfim: **Shut up Ego.

**Chapter 5 Embarrassments, Disobedience and new Training methods**

Tigress was taking a hot bath. The bathroom had a thermal area and she loved to use it. It had a distinguished look on it, with images of bamboo on the wall and an emerald Dragon on the ceiling. In fact, the only difference between the boys bathroom and the girls was the eyes of the dragon, which were golden in the girls and silver in the boys.

It was relaxing to just close her eyes and feel the water around her and it helped her to think about this new situation. Tigress always was a natural leader, always being on top, even in the Furious Five and only having Shifu has a roof to everything in life. Neyla, however, was a mystery: she knew that, without using the Clockwerk power, Tigress could win against Neyla in a fight, yet Neyla completely manhandled her in both the corridor and the training room, making her feel completely dominated as she did whatever she wanted with her, and she liked it.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she never saw Viper entering. Viper entered the bath silently and swam underwater until she was right in front of Tigress. Then she erupted from water with a yell of "Hey Tigress!"

Tigress opened her eyes and shrieked as she jumped out of the pool, then calmed down. "Viper, what the hell do you think you are doing? You almost scared me to death!"

Viper laughed at Tigress' face. "Sorry, it's just rare to catch you with your guard down, I couldn't resist."

Tigress, looked away, embarrassed at the truth of neglecting her natural defenses. _Neyla took advantage of that too. I really have to pay more attention to my surroundings. _"I was just… thinking about things."

"Like what?" asked Viper, though she could imagine.

Tigress was caught off guard without knowing what to say. "Oh, a… about the new Dragon Warrior and a…" she tried to think of something, but nothing was coming to her head.

"…and how you like that she fingers your pussy like crazy and dominates you like no tomorrow?" asked Viper like it was the most vulgar thing to talk about.

"Yeah!" then Tigress did the most impressing thing: she blushed and paled at the same time. "WHAT?" She yelled at Viper as the reptile cracked up laughing hard.

"HAHAHA, You… You should have seen your face! Priceless HAHAHA!"

Tigress growled at the offending reptile. Viper then saw the look on her face and gulped down. "What? I caught you two doing when I went inside the training room to get Mantis bag!"

Tigress blushed, embarrassed. Then she looked down and said in a low voice "I don't know what is happening to me! I know that I'm stronger then her, yet I felt so powerless when she simply played with my body. I don't understand!"

Viper saw that her friend needed some friendly advice. So she went towards her and wrapped herself around her. "Tigress, up until now, the only dominant person you had ever met in your life was Shifu, and he was like a father to you! No one dares to try and dominate you once they know who you are! But Neyla is different! Yes, she is weaker then you, but from what I have seen she is more experienced in sex than you and she is more dominant then you."

"But why? Am I weaker than her?" asked Tigress.

"Well, if she used Clockwerk's power… yes. But it is not her strength, it's her personality! She has a stronger personality, because she had to fend for herself longer then you ever did! So don't be so quick to judge her or yourself. Tell me, didn't you like it?"

Tigress blushed, but nodded.

"Then it's alright! Besides…" at this point, Viper's smile turned naughty. "It was high time someone tamed that prude pussy of yours!"

Tigress blushed deep red, then went to beat Viper to a bloody pulp. As she was running around after the slithering reptilian, Neyla entered the bathroom, only to get Tigress running against her and both fell on the ground. As Neyla saw the situation, she smirked.

"Well well well. I didn't know you were so desperate, my dirty little tiger, to throw yourself at me completely naked. Not that I'm complaining."

Tigress blushed even more as she saw that Neyla was right: she had forgotten she was naked! She tried to explain the situation to Neyla, but she was speaking very fast, making her even more nervous "Viper saw us and was teasing me so I was running after her to beat her up but then you appeared and I crashed into you and then you teased me too and…"

Neyla then soothed the poor tiger, seeing as she was to nervous and that, if she let, she would continue to speak like there was no tomorrow. "Was she now? What a bad Viper." She then looked at Viper and said, in a protective voice. "Leave my tiger alone, would you! She is still new to this sort of things. Besides… I want to know what you told her to make her react like that!"

Tigress could only pale as she saw her new lover and her best friend smirked evilly as they talked like they knew each other for centuries. But at the moment, she was the center of said talk. _I'm so screwed now! Viper is enough but now Neyla joins the party! Someone help me!_

**********At the kitchen********

Tigress was still a bit mad at Neyla and Viper as they all ate their meals. The male part of the kitchen was looking at them, wondering what was happening as they had put a bet. Mantis bet 12 almond cookies as Tigress was beaten by Neyla because Viper told her some sort of weakness. Monkey did 14 almond cookies on Neyla and Viper made a prank on her. Crane had bet 20 in Viper and Neyla teasing poor Tigress to the embarrassment of a lifetime.

As Neyla drank her noodle soup, she got a string of spaghetti in her lips that looked like Shifu's mustache, something that didn't went unnoticed by the others as they sniggered at her. Neyla looked around and asked "What?"

"Oh nothing!" said Mantis before bowing to her. "Master Shifu!"

Everyone laughed as Monkey pointed the spaghetti. When Neyla noticed it, she decided to have her own fun. She jumped out of her seat and got on her knees, putting a "Shifu's Face".

"You will never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you jump of a building and break walls with your teeth!" said Neyla in a perfectly imitated voice of Shifu.

All of them cracked up. Even Tigress sniggered a bit. Seeing that, Neyla decided to step up the game. "What is that noise you are making? Laughter? Never heard of it! Try hard, leopard, and one day…" Neyla then grabbed two bowls and put a smile on her face "…you will have ears like mine!"

Monkey laughed hard at this. Everyone was laughing until they saw Shifu at the door. Neyla could see them looking at the door, and decided to see if he could tease the old panda.

"Trying to get a look at my ass, Shifu? What would your students say?"

Shifu gasped at her insinuations as the others sniggered at her response. Shifu then turned to them. "Do you think this is funny? Tai Lung as escaped prison and is coming here at the moment. He wants the scroll…" he then turned to Neyla "and only you can stop him."

Everyone was quiet. Neyla was shocked. "What about Oogway? From what I heard, he was able to stop him last time!"

"Oogway can't… not anymore." Said Shifu as he looked at the staff he was carrying in his hands.

Everyone gasped at this.

"Our only hope, is the Dragon Warrior." Said Shifu.

"Master, she is not ready! Without Clockwerk she can't beat any of us, she is too weak! Let us fight Tai Lung, please! That is why you trained us!" begged Tigress, not noticing the hurtful look on Neyla's face. But Viper did.

"No, your destiny is not to beat Tai Lung, but it's hers…" he then saw the look on their disciples face and looked to see that Neyla wasn't there. "Where did she go?"

Everyone shrugged, except Viper. "She went down the hall. I think she is going to the Peach Three."

"Thanks Viper."

As Shifu left, Viper turned to Tigress.

"Tigress, could you come with me? I need to talk with you."

Tigress followed Viper and when they were out of sight, Viper grabbed Tigress by the neck. "Do you know what you did to her?"

"What…what are you talking about?" asked Tigress, confused.

"You were cruel with her, Tigress. You called her weak and hurt her feelings. Do you see how she trains everyday to get the movements down? Not even you worked that hard! And Now you just cal her weak in her front! Did you saw her face when you told her that?"

"I…I…" Tigress couldn't even gather the strength to answer.

You didn't even looked at her!" yelled a now enraged Viper. "You should have seen her face, Tigress. She was crying at what you said, crying! Come on, let's see if we still get there before master Shifu."

And with that, Viper started slithering down the hall. Tigress following her from behind, remorse was all she was feeling now.

******At the sacred… you know what, fuck it. At the peach three*******

Shifu walked up the stairs to find Neyla hugging her legs and crying hard to her knees. He was truly confused with her behavior.

"Neyla? What is wrong? Why are you crying?" asked the old master. Without any of them knowing, they had two people watching them.

"Tigress is right! I know nothing of Kung Fu. The only good thing I have is the Clockwerk's power, and even then it's a few seconds juice, nothing big. I am useless!"

Shifu was shocked at this. "Neyla, come on. You are not…"

"Yes I Am! Don't deny it! I failed myself, I promised I would make this chance worth it. But I failed the old turtle, I didn't become the Dragon Warrior, and I failed myself. Seems like no matter what life, failing is all I do."

Shifu didn't know what to do but hug her and held her for a while, trying to calm down the emotional leopard. Neyla hugged back, in search for some sort of comfort in her moment of weakness.

In the distance, Viper and Tigress were watching, one with a sad face and the other crying. Viper was sad at the damage that was made and Tigress couldn't stop sobbing at the sight of her lover in so much pain.

"I didn't know she was so unsure of herself!" said Tigress in shock. Seeing Neyla like that was breaking her heart.

"Well, what did you expect? The girl has been training near masters who have been doing this all their lives! Seeing us do all that stuff and not be able to keep up takes a ton on a person, Tigress." Answered Viper viciously.

"I have to go there! I have to be with her now!" said Tigress as she went to met Neyla. A tail slapped against her foot, making her hold her feet up.

"No!"

Tigress was shocked. Viper looked at her angry, and it wasn't pretty when Viper was angry. Still, Tigress couldn't stop herself from asking "What?"

"I said no, you have done enough. She needs to be away from you for now. Even if you try to go to her, she will refuse to let you near her. She needs her space, and I'll be dammed if I let you ruin it after what you have done."

Tigress looked down in shame. She had never felt so bad in her life. She had said nasty things before, but never had she hurt someone like that, much less the one she loved! She then turned to Viper "Then I am going to face Tai Lung. Maybe if I beat him, Neyla won't have to worry about becoming stronger and then I can talk with her. It's my best option at the moment."

Viper nodded. "I suppose it is the best outcome. Let's hope that we can pull it off."

Tigress raised her eyebrow. "We?"

"Oh come on, Tigress. I may be mad at you, but that doesn't mean that I won't help you against Tai Lung! You must be crazy if you thought you were going alone."

"She is right, you know!"

Tigress and Viper turned to find the boys looking at them. It was Crane who spoke "We are a team, you may have done a very hurtles thing, but we won't abandon you."

"Yeah, we want a piece of Tai Lung ourselves!" yelled Mantis on Monkey's head.

"Besides, you don't stand a chance alone! You need us… even little Monkey here!" said Monkey as he got ready to leave.

"Hey, no little comments near me! You know I hate those comments." Yelled an angry Mantis.

Tigress snickered at this. Then said "Thanks…guys." She then turned to look at the horizon. "Let's go!"

And with that, they were gone…

*******In the morning*******

When Shifu had played the gong, no one came out of their bedrooms. He had checked all the palace and came to one conclusion: the five had disobeyed him and went to fight Tai Lung.

He sat under the peach as he thought to himself _Master Oogway, you had to leave when I most needed you. At least, give me a sign, something, anything! Please._

As he said that, he heard some trashing and yells that looked like Neyla's. Thinking they were under attack again, he ran towards the sound to find it came from the training room. When he opened the door, he was shocked.

The entire training room was a chaos of holes and broken equipment! He then heard a voice say, angrily "Miss Tigress says I'm not strong enough. I will show her what strength is all about!"

Shifu looked and saw Neyla breaking another wooden doll with her claws, which were now shining grey like… metal! Was she using Clockwerk's power?

"Neyla!" Shifu called.

Neyla turned to find Shifu looking at her "What?"

"How did you do all this?" Asked Shifu as he pointed around.

Neyla looked around and as she saw the destruction and stared in shock, Shifu could see the shinning fading away. "I was just frustrated! I didn't want to do all this! I'm sorry master, it was an accident!"

Shifu had an epiphany! That was his excuse! _Thank you, Oogway!_

"There are no accidents! Come!"

******* A few moments later******

They had been walking for a while, and it was killing Neyla. But for some reason, anytime she was going to complain, Shifu would poke her which was extremely annoying. What she didn't noticed was that every time she got annoyed, a part of Clockwerk's power would activate. In this case, the lungs which gave her the ability of everlasting stamina.

Shifu, however, was aware of this. When she said that she was frustrated, he conceived the way for Neyla to conquer the power of Clockwerk: emotions. He knew that as long as she didn't hate something, but still held some irritation or anger, she could use one or more powers of Clockwerk. All he needed now was a place to train her in that direction. And that is why they were going there.

When they finally reached the place, Shifu turned to Neyla and asked "Do you know where we are?"

Neyla looked around, then shook her head. "Now, should I?"

"This is the Lake of Sacred Tears. This is the place where Oogway learned the secrets of meditation and concentration. Here is where Kung Fu was born!"

Then Shifu jumped over a rock. "Do you want to become stronger?"

"I do!" yelled Neyla.

"Then I am your master!"

A few moments later, they are both at the base of the rock. "When you focus on Kung Fu and you are calm, you are good, but not enough. To make you better we must play with your emotions. I will train you like no tomorrow and you are going to hate me throughout the all training session. But when I am done with you, not only will you have learned Kung Fu, Clockwerk's power will be at your grasp. Are you ready?"

Neyla looked at her master and yelled "Yes I am."

"Then your training begins… now!"

**Authors Notes.**

**Delfim: **Thanks for reading the new chapter of Kung Fu Neyla, I'm Delfim… and I approve this message.

**Ego: **What the fuck does that even mean?

**Delfim: **I don't know! I don't really know! I just saw that in one of the YouTube shows and decided to do it to.

**Ego: **You are so lame.

**Delfim: **I know, I talk with my own Ego after all!

Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Delfim: **Hey, hey, hey. It's me with a new chapter for you! On with it!

**Ego with a stop sign: **STOP! Aren't you forgetting something?

**Delfim: **What do you mean?

**Ego: **We didn't even have our crazy moment! You are breaking the tradition!

**Delfim sweat dropped at this: **Tradition?

**Clockwerk head: **He has a point there…

**Delfim: **You want the crazy moment? Look at me! I talk with my own Ego! I have Clockwerk's head on my floor! What more can you want?

**Ego: **I don't know, you are the author here!

**Clockwerk's head: **That is two for Ego!

**Delfim: **I'll show you something crazy, alright… I will use… the WORD.

**Ego and Clockwerk's head began to tremble: **The WORD?

**Delfim: **Yes, the word! A word so powerful that 4kids censored it 8 times before any film where that came in could come out. HERE IT IS…

DISNEY!

**Chapter 6 Training, Tai Lung's Past and the Fight.**

The next days were torture for Neyla. Shifu would do everything to infuriate the poor leopard: she would throw her water when she slept, put itching powder on her, beat her with a stick out of nowhere and keep hitting her repeatedly and so on. When he succeeded in getting her mad, they would engage in furious combats in which Clockwerk's power and Kung Fu was mixed.

Not to say that the training wasn't working. She could feel everyday a bigger control over the powers of Clockwerk. She even got to fly, for a few moments but still, she could feel the metal wings of Clockwerk. And she noticed that her skin got harder than normal when using his power, like it was metal. She was also getting his power easier and with less stress, being able to maintain herself in the use of his power for a full 3 hours before passing out.

But the biggest development, was her Kung Fu knowledge. She would notice that whatever she learned while angry, would become memorized and like second nature when she was calm. It was amazing to do things that she thought she would never do.

Shifu was happy with her as well. He could see her fast development and saw that indeed he was right. Anger seemed to make her one of the toughest fighters he ever faced, but it also made her an easier student. Still, he couldn't stop one day as he was checking on her, to see her crying as she clutched herself. "Tigress, I'll show you." was all she sobbed.

Shifu decided it was time for the girl and him to have a talk, Master to Student.

"Neyla, come here a second!" said Shifu as he was near the Lake of Sacred Tears.

"Yes, master?" asked Neyla.

"I want you to tell me one thing. The other day, I saw you crying in the palace, you mentioned Tigress." He saw that he was hitting the nail because Neyla was already looking to the ground. "And you were crying the other night. What is wrong, Neyla?"

"It's just… ever since I have come to this world, I have given my hardest to be accepted by all. I train nonstop, I try to be friendly and for a time, Tigress… she and I… we had a bit of a thing."

Shifu's eyes widened out of his sockets. _What the hell? They did? I mean, I know that one day Tigress was in her room, but still…_

"But the thing is, I thought she loved me, but she hurt me so bad when she called me weak. She didn't even look at me! She just called me weak and I… I felt my hurt crush."

Shifu was quiet, thinking of what he could tell Neyla in this situation. Finally he started, slowly as if he was still thinking what to say as he went.

"You know, Tigress hasn't had the easiest of lives. She has been a very solitary girl all her life and her only friends are the other members of the Furious Five. She… even though she is fierce in battle and very forward in what she wants to say, she has a hard time with her emotions. She is very shy about them."

Neyla looked at Shifu in shock as she heard this. Shifu continued "As such, I think she didn't mean it when she said that you were to weak… I think she is only worried about you but is too shy to admit it, so she came up with another way to try and not involve you in the fight: by saying you were too weak to face him."

Neyla looked at the ground, lost in thought. _Can it be? Is it true? Maybe, after all, she did seem insecure of herself when I dominated her in the corridor and the training room. Maybe._

Neyla decided to leave that for another time. She then turned to Shifu and asked "Could you tell me about Tai Lung?"

Shifu looked at her in shock. Then he looked down. "Tai Lung was… a cub when I found him at the door of the palace, abandoned. I took care of him, raised him like a son! Though there were some times that it wasn't easy, like that time he pulled my…" then Shifu looked at Neyla for a few seconds. He then realized he was stroking his mustache.

"…hum, anyway. One day, he showed skill in Kung Fu. Can you imagine that he, as a cub, kicked that training doll to the wall! I was astonished! I started training him, confident he was destined to great things!"

Neyla saw as Shifu got excited in the end of his speech. "He was unstoppable! He did any training I threw at him and would come back for more after finishing it. There was even that time he completely crushed the hitting dolls, then he turned to me and asked 'So what is next?' I was so proud of him!"

"But then, one day, I presented Tai Lung to be the Dragon Warrior. I was confident I was going to be chosen, he was after all my best student! But Oogway looked at him and… denied him. I was shocked, and so was he! He was so angry he laid waste to the valley!"

Neyla gasped at this. That was brutal! _How could he…_ as she was asking herself this, she remembered her own past. _I guess me and him are not so different after all. Both turned against their masters, their tutors and teachers. Then why did Oogway chose me?_

"Anyway, he came to the palace, hoping to get the Dragon Scroll and I tried to destroy what I created… but I couldn't. He was still the son I had raised! Oogway was the one that defeated him last time, and he was sent to prison."

Neyla was quiet for a while. Then she sighed "This is too much to take in right now. I need to clear my head."

Shifu nodded. "You can meditate here, I will let you in piece. I too need to… clear my head after this conversation."

As Shifu left, Neyla sit on the ground and started meditating. However, she suddently felt herself being pulled…

**********In Neyla's mind********

Neyla opened her eyes to see she was in Paris once again. She looked around but found no one there. _What…_

"**You must e wondering what is going on, Neyla."**

Neyla turned and saw Clockwerk flying over her. He was looking at her with his yellow eyes at full power.

"What do you want, Clockwerk?"

"**Insolent Child, you know what I want! I want to take over your body and restart my life!" **Yelled the furious owl.

"And why should I let that happen? I have a new life… and you are not part of it!"

"**You are wrong! Recently you have been using my powers constantly! If I am not a part of your new life, then why do you keep using my power?"**

"Look, this is useless. Why are we even fighting? Why do you hate the Coopers so much? Right now, your past you is after another Cooper and for what? What did you gain with all this?"

The metallic owl was quiet, looking at Neyla in shock. She was right, what did his thirst for revenge brought him? Nothing except a hollow life.

"**It seems that you are right, young Neyla. I find my life a bit useless now that I have no purpose. I think I will… give away my life now."**

"Wait, what? What do you mean? I still need you!"

"**Indeed. Let's make a game then."**

Neyla looked at the old owl suspiciously. "What game?"

"**It is fairly simple. If you can find the thing that still unites us, you will receive my powers without the stress that comes with it! If you don't… I will take my power to the grave. You have three tries!"**

Neyla was quiet, trying to decipher what he meant. What did unite them?She then thought of the thing that gave Clockwerk power.

"My hate?"

"**No, child. Your hate is not even enough for half of me. You have two more tries!"**

Neyla thought some more. She then thought that, in the union, their hearts had fused. "My heart?"

"**No child. Your heart and my separated when you and I crashed in the floor. You have one more chance!"**

Neyla was getting desperate. What more could there be that connected this… immortal owl to herself. _Wait, immortal?_

"I got it. It is our will to live!"

Clockwerk laughed. "**Indeed. We have both been fighting against death for all our lives. We survived it, in different ways: I, in that Vulcan in Russia, did because of my Hate Chip. You did because I gave you a second chance. We are both persons who fought against death and survived to tell the tale. Take my power and use it to your liking, child. Now, good bye… Clockla!"**

Neyla chuckled at that name. It was her name when she was fused with Clockwerk. It now seemed so far away: the time when she was a cop, working with Carmelita, Sly, Arpeggio. It was like that was another life she had. And in all meanings of the word, it was.

She then felt a bean of power hit her chest. She felt it once again, the power of Clockwerk. It was… different. Without Clockwerk's hate, it didn't feel so hard to control it. She then felt herself fading from her mind.

************At the Lake of Sacred Tears******

"Neyla… NEYLA, wake up!" Said Shifu in a worried voice.

Neyla opened her eyes. She then stretched herself a bit and asked "What is the problem, master?"

"What is the problem?" asked Shifu, in shock. "The problem is you started to make weird noises and then you started to spasm and when you finally stop, you wake up and ask what is wrong?"

Neyla blinked, then a grin appeared on her face. "Shifu, watch!"

And with that she threw herself in the air. Just then, the silhouette of Clockwerk's wings appeared around her and she started flying. She flew in circles for some time, then came down and her nails turned metallic grey as she tore a bit from the ground.

Shifu was in shock. _What? She has used his powers before, but never 2 at the same time! What the hell is happening?"_

Neyla then charged her hands and a large lightning bolt came from her hands. She then flew down until she was in front of Shifu.

"Neyla, what happened?"

"Let's just say, I met Clockwerk, played a game, and won a fantastic price!" answered Neyla, filled with glee.

**********With the Furious Five**********

Tigress was running with the other guys after her. They were reaching the bridge. When they got there, so did Tai Lung. Seeing Tai Lung crossing the bridge, Tigress didn't miss a beat. "Now! Cut it!"

The four then cut the ropes of the bridge as Tai Lung was getting near. Seeing no other option, he jumped, roaring at the five. Tigress saw that he would land in the middle of them if she didn't do something. _Oh no you don't!_

She jumped and kicked the male tiger in the chin. This sent Tai Lung flying but created a problem: where is Tigress going to land?

"Grab the ropes!" yelled Monkey as the four grabbed the ropes and pulled them, making both Tigress and Tai Lung fall on the bridge. Tigress was already in a fighting stance. Tai Lung was… too much calm for comfort.

"Where is the Dragon Warrior?"

"How do you know you are not looking at her?" asked Tigress, trying to sound intimidating.

"You think I'm a fool? I know you are not the Dragon Warrior, none of you are!" yelled Tai Lung as he pointed towards the other four. "I heard she appeared on a bright and shiny light! That she can paralyze with a look and cut a person in half with a swipe of her claws! I heard she can create lightning strikes from her paws alone!"

Monkey turned to the others and whispered "How does he know so much about Neyla?"

Tai Lung turned to them. "So that is her name… Neyla. Finally, an opponent at my level! Our battle will be legendary… and made, if I am smooth enough, our children will be devastating!"

Tigress roared in pure rage at Tai Lung. "You will not touch a single fur on her, or I will kill you!" As she said that, Tigress ran towards Tai Lung and a fierce battle started. She punched him, but when she was about to repeat, he defended himself and they exchanged some fists between them. Then she caught Tai Lung with a kick in a face and, using the momentum, grabed herself to the ropes of the bridge and with her two feet grabbing Tai Lung's head, she twisted herself around and threw Tai Lung, trying to make him falloff the bridge.

Tai Lung grabbed himself to the rope on the other side of the bridge, forcing the four to make an extra effort to keep the bridge from falling. Tai Lung jumped up and disappeared in the middle of the clouds. Tigress looked up. Just then, Tai Lung came down on her. She spun the bridge around, using it as a shield against Tai Lungs incoming attack. Tai Lung missed Tigress and broke a bit of the bridge.

They started fighting on the down side of the bridge. But Tai Lung grabbed Tigress when she tried to kick him and threw her down. Tigress used her claws to grab herself onto Tai Lung, then hit him with a kick and was back in the bridge. They exchanged some kicks, but it was clear that Tigress was losing badly.

Monkey saw the situation and yelled to Viper and Crane "Go help her!" He and Mantis then grabbed their ropes as Crane and Viper went to strike Tai Lung. Tai Lung kept hitting Tigress until he kicked her up, breaking more of the bridge as he did so. Tigress rested her arms on the wood when Tai Lung jumped, used the ropes as support, spin around and hit her square in the face, sending her back through the bridge as the wood cracked in her way. Tai Lung then twisted the bridge in a circular motion, making the ropes encircle and choke Tigress.

Just then, Viper took action. Tai Lung didn't even see her until her tail was on his face. He lost his grip and that released Tigress, who was having a hard time breathing, for a fall. Thank goodness for Crane, because he caught her in her fall and brought her up.

Viper was enrolled around Tai Lung's neck and right arm, using her flexibility to make Tai Lung hit himself. Tai Lung tried to grab her, but he was having no luck. Then they nearly fell and Viper was about to leave Tai Lung fall, but not only didn't he fell, he grabbed her by the throat. Did he have some kind of choking fetish? "Monkey!" tried to yell Viper.

"Go!" said Mantis as he took the rope on Monkey's hand. He soon regretted it as the weight finally caught with his poor size. "Hugh, what was I thinking?"

Monkey ran through the rest of the bridge and kicked Tai Lung square in the face, making him release Viper. When Tai Lung fell on the bridge, Mantis almost fell with the weight. Tai Lung got up and ran in Monkey's direction.

Tigress was coming up, with the help of Crane, when she saw this. She yelled "Mantis!". Mantis then showed that even if he was small, he was still strong as he raised the ropes and made them hit the ground, creating a wave that hit Tai Lung in the face.

Tigress then jumped on the bridge and yelled "Now!" And she, Viper, Monkey and Crane ran… or slithered… or flew towards Tai Lung. Monkey jumped and kicked Tai Lung in the chest. Then when he fell on the rope again, he extended his arms and Viper slithered through them and hit Tai Lung in the face with her tail. Crane then grabbed a piece of rope from the bridge and enrolled Tai Lung on it. To finish it, Tigress jumped and punched Tai Lung hard. As she did so, she cut the last rope and Tai Lung fell roaring to the heavens.

Mantis then pulled all back. When they were on ground again, they watched as the bridge hit the rock. They fought Tai Lung was done for. But Tigress looked back. She saw the ropes circling the rock. _What?_

Then the rope showed herself… without Tai Lung! The five were shocked, and even more when he fell behind them.

"Shifu taught you well!" admitted Tai Lung, before hitting Monkey with a nerve attack. "But he didn't taught you everything!"

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **So there you go, another chapter in this story and I must say describing that motherfucking battle almost killed me! What about you, Ego?

**In Ego's place, a skeleton stands.**

**Delfim: **HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Ego: **Hey, Delfim, you didn't see my new skeleton did you?

**Delfim: **Wait, so that is your… why do you want a skeleton?

**Ego: **What? I'm learning a bit about the human body!

**Delfim: **Why?

**Ego: **Curiosity!

**Delfim: **Okay. Review!


	7. Warning

I there, readers… If I have any.

My internet is gone for good. So it will take some time for me to repost anything. I will be out of commission for a while.

That does not mean I gave up on any of these stories or that I will stop writing. When I get internet back, I will start posting new chapters again.

So, see you when I get my internet back… I think I will try to find my sanity while I have this free time.

Here sanity…


	8. Chapter 7

**Delfim: **Hey, hey, hey! It has been a while since I updated, so I hope you guys are still there.

**Ego: **Dead Internet is the worst thing ever! And finding out Mickey Mouse and the Disney crew were the responsible does not make it any better… well, it does, because we know who we can kill, but still…

**Delfim: **Oh Ego, just let it go. You had your fun already, leave Disney people alone.

**Ego: **NEVER!

**Delfim: **Jeez! Anyway, it's good to be back to writing, I hope you like this chapter and… EGO THOSE ARE NOT MICKEY'S BALLS! THOSE ARE IS EARS ASSHOLE! LOOK DOWN WOULD YOU! IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO A JOB, AT LEAST TRY TO DO IT RIGHT!

**Chapter 7 The Secret of the Dragon Scroll, Neyla Style**

Neyla and Shifu were returning to the palace. Shifu turned to Neyla and said "You have done well, Neyla."

"Done well? I got full control of Clockwerk's power and I have done well? I have done awesome!" yelled Neyla, as she jumped and bounced in her step. She was truly happy now that her last ties to her old world were gone. Clockwerk's power was hers and she would use them to complete that old turtle's request: become the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The mark of a true warrior is humility!" as Neyla's ears fell down and she got a somber look, Shifu smirked. "But yes, you have done… awesome."

Neyla smiled at that. She knew how rare it was to see Shifu smile, so seeing him smirk was already good enough for her. It was at that moment that they heard a flapping tone. They turned towards the sky and saw Crane, flying with difficulty and CARRYING THE OTHERS? But Neyla's eyes were not on them, they were on Tigress alone.

"TIGRESS!" Yelled a distressed leopard as she saw Tigress being thrown to the floor by an overly tired Crane. She ran to her and grabbed her. She was rigid, like her insides were filled with cement. She then turned to Shifu "What is this? She is alive, I feel her heartbeat, but she is as rigid as a museum doll!"

Shifu decided to ignore the distressed leopard and went to take a look himself. A few palm movements and Mantis was back as Crane explained "We were no match for his nerve attack!"

"So… He has become stronger!" said Shifu as he went to Monkey. But as he put Monkey back in game, Monkey yelled "He is too fast!"

Neyla heard what the others said. _If it is a nerve attack… then maybe I can use Clock… I mean MY eyes to bring them back! _And with that in mind, Neyla's eyes turned yellow andshe looked at Tigress in her eyes. At first, nothing happened, but then Tigress relaxed and came to her senses.

Tigress regained her senses. She was a bit dizzy, and even more when she felt a bone crushing hug been given to her. When her vision stopped blurring, she saw that it was Neyla, sitting in her lap, hugging her and with her head buried in her chest. "Neyla…"

"Shiu, don't talk, my stupid little tiger. Did you have to go and put yourself at risk? Did you have to face Tai Lung? Do you know how worried I was when you left?"

Tigress was shocked. Even after what she said, she still cared about her? She then felt Neyla grabbing her face and before she could do anything, Neyla kissed her on the lips.

Shifu had just brought back Viper and was about to help Tigress when he saw her… and Neyla… KISSING? Shifu got a bit red in the face and turned from the kissing felines. He was the only one, though.

"No fair!" whined Monkey. "We faced Tai Lung too!"

"Yeah!" said Mantis. "Don't we get a kiss to?"

Viper hit both with her tail on their heads. "Would you guys just shut your mouth?" she was, however, enjoying a bit of the show, just like them. Crane opted to stay there, mouth wide opened as he saw what was happening in front of him.

Finally, the two parted for air. Just then, Shifu thought it was already too much. "Okay, guys. Couple time is over!"

Tigress blushed at what Shifu said, but Neyla smirked. "What is it, master? Can't handle a bit of feminine one-on-one?" as she said that she did some provocative pose in Tigress lap.

Mantis and Monkey whistled at the scene, getting smacks in the head, courtesy of Viper. Shifu and Crane got really embarrassed at the scene.

"NEYLA!" yelled Shifu.

"Fine!" said Neyla in a more calm tone. She got up from Tigress lap and helped her up. She then pulled Tigress close and said to her ear "We ARE going to continue this discussion later!"

Tigress couldn't stop the shiver that went up her spine, whether from excitement or fear, she couldn't say. She decided to just nod and pay attention to Shifu.

"What you five did was madness! Tai lung is not only more powerful now, he could have killed you all!" yelled Shifu.

"Then why didn't he?" asked Mantis.

"So you could come back and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work!" said Shifu with determination as he turned to Neyla. "Because we have the Dragon Warrior!"

Neyla was shocked. "Master, do you really think I am ready?"

"Yes. But I will give you something extra just in case." Said Shifu. "Come, my students! To the Dragon Hall!"

Everyone followed Shifu to the hall. There, Shifu grabbed Oogway's staff and got close to the pool. Wait, pool?

"I didn't know there was a pool in here? Who uses it, Shifu?" whispered Neyla to the others.

"Actually, it's called the fountain of wisdom. No one uses this pool, Neyla." Answered Shifu without turning from his position.

Neyla decided to be silent from then on. She had forgotten Shifu's incredible ears. Shifu then started to do a dance and as he did that, petals from the pool started raising, until one of them fell on the Dragon Scroll. This, however, made the Dragon Scroll fall.

"What!" said Neyla astonished. "How is that even possible?"

The other five were equally awed. Shifu then caught the Scroll with the staff, touching one time in the pond, creating a single small circular wave. He then brought the scroll closer and showed it to Neyla. "Behold, Neyla. This is the Dragon Scroll. It is yours."

"Well, what happens when I read it?" asked Neyla, excited about it.

"No one knows, but legend says you will be able to hear a butterflies wing beat." Said Shifu.

Neyla smiled. "That is cool!"

"Yes, and see light in the deepest caves! You will feel the universe in motion around you!" said Shifu.

"That, and the Clockwerk powers, I'll be invincible!" yelled Neyla as she started making movements. "I'm gona show that stupid ass…"

"Focus!"

Neyla calmed down. Then turned to Shifu. "Sorry!"

"Read it, Neyla. Read it, and become… the Dragon Warrior!"

Neyla grabbed the container, opened it, and started opening it slowly. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at it. She then started moving the scroll, opening and closing it many times and trying to see it in different lights. Even her Clockwerk eyes were used.

"Neyla? What is wrong?" asked Shifu as he saw what she was doing.

"I… I just don't understand!" said Neyla. "It's blank!"

"WHAT?" yelled Shifu.

"Here, look!" said Neyla as she showed the Dragon Scroll.

"No, I am forbidden to look upon…" Shifu's curiosity won against him and he grabbed the scroll, doing similar movements to those of Neyla. "Blank… I don't get it either!"

Neyla was quiet, trying to understand the scroll. Then she grabbed the scroll and ran away from the hall.

"Neyla!" yelled Shifu.

"Don't worry, master." Said Tigress. "I'll go see if she is alright!" and with that, Tigress ran after Neyla.

*********The Sacred Peach Three of Heavenly Wisdom*********

Neyla was in her knees, beating the dirt, scroll on the ground beside her. "Why did you wanted me to become the Dragon Warrior so much, old turtle? If all there was to the title was an empty scroll? What was your idea?"

Tigress found her like that. She immediately came to her and hugged her. "Neyla, please stop. Please calm down."

"But I don't get it! What was the point in all this?" asked Neyla as she rested her head in Tigress chest, making Tigress blush a bit.

"Well… I… I don't know. But please don't be like that. I hate to see you so upset. It broke my heart when I saw you like that in the night before I left."

Neyla stopped and looked at Tigress' eyes. "You… saw me?"

"I…" Tigress decided to tell the truth. "Yes, me and Viper. She was the one that noticed how upset you were and showed me where you were. I'm sorry about what I said, but I was worried about you. I couldn't let you face Tai Lung yet, so I got scared and said that you were weak. I'm sorry."

Neyla smiled. _Just like Shifu said. _"I forgive you, my little dirty tiger!" at the mention of her nickname, Tigress blushed but smiled at being forgiven. "How could I not? You are my girl. And nothing will change that!"

Tigress came up boldly and kissed Neyla in the lips. The two stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other as they deepened the kiss. They parted a bit for breath. "Being a little bold, aren't you?" then Neyla hugged Tigress. "I'm so proud."

Tigress blushed and smirked at this. But then she remembered something. "Neyla, how exactly did you awake me?"

"With the Clockwerk eyes!" said Neyla.

Tigress eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"It's true. During my training with Shifu, not only did I learn Kung Fu, I learned how to control the powers of Clockwerk. He is no more, though. I have all his powers and he is history." Said Neyla proudly. "When I saw you on the ground, I freaked out. You were as rigid as cement and I almost thought you were dead. Then I saw Shifu doing this thing with his hands and understood that it was something about the nerves. So I inverted Clockwerk's eye power so instead of paralyzing, it would make you come to your senses!"

Tigress smiled. "At least you still have Clockwerk's power."

"Yeah. I fought hard for it, but I have it!" Neyla said but then had an epiphany. She grabbed the scroll and looked at it. _Fought hard, betrayed friends and teacher. For power. I GET IT! _

"I GET IT! I KNOW WHAT THE DRAGON SCROLL MEANS!" Yelled Neyla.

"What?" asked Tigress.

"No time." Neyla then grabbed Tigress. "You just stay here and tell the others I went to face Tai Lung…"

"WHAT? NO I WILL NOT LET YOU GO ALONE!" yelled Tigress only to get a tail in her mouth.

"Listen here, Tigress. I know how to defeat Tai Lung. And I am going to do it. I just need you to stay here and warn the others of my departure. I will be back, safe and sound, you will see! And then… you and I are going to have fun. Ok?"

Tigress blushed, but still didn't want to let Neyla go. "But…"

"Tigress!" said Neyla in an authoritarian voice.

Tigress looked at her. She couldn't resist no more. So she nodded, but grabbed Neyla one last time and kissed her in the lips. "Please come back safely! I don't want to lose you!"

"Don't worry, my dirty little tiger. I'll be back before you know it." And with that, Neyla jumped in the air, Clockwerk wings appearing as phantom wings from her back as she flew away from the palace, Tigress watching at all time.

*******At the hall of Heroes********

"What are we going to do now, Master? Who is going to face Tai Lung?" asked Viper.

"Evacuate the valley! You must protect the citizens from Tai Lungs wrath at all cost!" yelled Shifu.

"What about you, master?" asked Viper.

"I will fight him, I can give us…"

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone turned to see Tigress walking in. "What do you mean, Tigress? And where is Neyla?" asked Shifu as he looked at her.

"The Dragon Warrior went to do his duty! She went to face Tai Lung on herself." Said Tigress with a smile on her face.

"WHAT? HOW COULD SHE? SHE WON'T SURVIVE WITHOUT…" yelled Shifu.

"She got it!" everyone was confused. "The Dragon Scroll, she said she got the secret of it and is going to use it against Tai Lung."

Shifu was in shock. She did? She really did?

"Well, let's hope she did, or Tai Lung is going to kill her!"

*******With Tai Lung*******

Tai Lung was running without stopping towards the city. He was so focused he never saw the shadow of a leopard that was going to fall on him.

"Ouch!" yelled Tai Lung as he felt a weight on his back.

"And where does the big pussy cat thinks he is going?" asked Neyla as she stepped on his back with extra strength.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am?" yelled Tai Lung as he jumped up. Big mistake as Neyla turned and kicked him in the face, sending him back to hit a rock with his head.

"Oh, did I hurt the little kitty? Come here so I can do worse!" said Neyla as she got in a battle position. "And in order of question, my name is Neyla, the Dragon Warrior, and you…" she then clapped and a thunder came out of her hands, hitting Tai Lung. "You are… MY PREY!"

**Author Notes: **

**Delfim: **Hey there guys, good to be back and I want reviews quickly people, I am dying here without them!

**Ego: **You mean, I am dying here! I am the one that grows here with the good reviews, you know?

**Delfim: **Oh shut up, Ego! Anyway, it is good to be back and my next chapter will come out soon.

Peace Out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Delfim: **Hey there, I told you it would be a short time till I updated again! I hope you guys are ready for… the final match!

**Ego: **Seriously, dude, can you be any less original? So many people use the "Final Match" thing already.

**Delfim: **Okay, fair enough… how about the "Battle of Destiny!"

**Ego: **It sounds childish!

**Delfim: **Okay, how about the "Decisive Battle!"

**Ego: **What is this, politics?

**Delfim: **How about "I kill Ego!"

**Ego: **Well ,that is original… no wait what?

**Delfim: **Gotcha.

**Ego: **I'll get you for this, I swear Delfim. I will make you pay dearly for this!

**Delfim: **You can't, you are my Ego! Besides, you were the one that wasn't exactly giving any good answers, just problems. What are you, Obama?

**Ego: **… that one actually hurt a little bit.

**Delfim: **It was supposed to.

**Chapter 8 The battle of two monsters**

Tai Lung looked at his opponent, shivering in anticipation. He has been waiting for this ever since he had been sent to prison: To fight the person that was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior in his place. And she was impressive, with her impressive powers, he knew this was going to be a battle like no other.

Neyla looked at her opponent, her Clockwerk eyes working furiously to understand all about him. _He seems to be a heavy hitter type, he is going to attack with all his strength at all time. However, he has an impressive stamina, so trying to avoid the punches and waiting for him to tire is not an option. I got to use my powers to its maximum and try to avoid his attacks while I do it._

Then, as if a gong had been played, both ran to one another. Neyla avoided a punch to the head and tried to slice him with her Clockwerk claws. Tai Lung was cut in the chest and jumped back. He watched her claws. _Those are far too dangerous for comfort. I guess they weren't kidding about her powers. She didn't even hit me! It was the air movement around the claws that cut me! If she had caught me, I could be sliced in half!_

With that in mind, Tai Lung used his environment in his advantage: he punched the ground and a giant rock came out. He then threw it towards Neyla, who used her claws to crush the rock. However, Tai Lung appeared in the middle and is it weren't for Clockwerk's wings appearing around her and pushing her up, she would have been hit. Tai Lung looked up, only to be hit by another thunder. As he contortioned on the floor, Neyla turned in the sky and flew down, in hopes of catching him with her claws.

Tai Lung was able to jump away from the claws just in time as Neyla hit the floor hard. As she got up, Tai Lung kicked her in the head, sending her to the ground and him on top of her.

"You are much more powerful than anyone I have ever met. Join me, Neyla. Be with me and we will become unstoppable with the power of the scroll!" said Tai Lung, in hopes of tempting her. "Besides, can you really resist me? Don't you see I am the perfect male!"

Neyla was disgusted by his touch and talk. "Perfect male, maybe. Perfect Mate, no, I'm afraid not!" and as she said that, another blast of thunder hit Tai Lung making him jump away from her and allowing her to get up. "Besides, after what you did with Tigress, I won't forgive you!"

Tai Lung was in shock. "You are lesbian? That is sick! Females are supposed to obey the males, that is the order of life and you shouldn't mess with it!"

Neyla smirked. "Females should obey males? Now that is one more reason for me to kick your already doomed ass to death! I'm going to show you the true power of the Dragon Warrior!"

And they were back at it, trying to hit one another and trying to avoid each other. Neyla knew that his punches and kicks were to powerful for her to defend and Tai Lung knew he had no chance against her claws if she caught him. So they continued this game of hit and run, without any hitting but both running.

But Neyla the advantage: her Clockwerk lungs allowed her to fight indefinitely without tiring, while Tai Lung had been running ever since he left prison and faced the five. He was starting to feel the effects of all that and knew he wouldn't last long. He had to go with his most powerful move yet: the nerve attack.

"Take this, you bitch!" and with that, he hit!

Nobody moved, not even a fly. Then Tai Lung pulled his paw and yelled "HHHHAAAAAAA!" as he nursed his broken paw. Neyla was surprised and looked at the spot where he hit to find an ethereal appearance of Clockwerk's body around the part. Then she understood completely, Clockwerk's body was made with one of the strongest metals on earth! Tai Lung didn't got a chance now!

Tai Lung was in shock! His best move, his pride, was useless against her! How was this possible? Before he could realize anything, Neyla had punched him hard on the chin and then she went up and with a thunder empowered fist, hit Tai Lung in the chest, making him fall on the ground and creating a crater.

As Tai Lung came out of the ground, hurt and dizzy, he looked at Neyla. "Just what are you? A monster? A demon?" asked Tai Lung in fear as he looked at a not so desired opponent.

"Yes, just like you." Said Neyla and Tai Lung looked at her. "We were promised many things in life, we worked hard for our masters, thinking they knew what was best for us and thinking that we were doing the right thing, to be not only disappointed but betrayed by them and then for us to betray them to. We broke the trust of all around us for power and became monsters."

Tai Lung heard Neyla in shock as she kept talking "You know, I betrayed people I considered friends, family, and all because of this one guy who, like you, wanted to use me to get offspring." When Tai Lung's eyes widened, she ad "I knew that was what you were thinking when you came with that talk of join me and couldn't resist me stuff."

"So I ruined his plans and got the power that he wanted for myself, only to almost die doing it. The power was to addicting and I just fell under its corruption. I was brought here and that old turtle gave me a new goal: become the Dragon Warrior. I did it, and guess what?"

When Tai Lung didn't answer, Neyla threw the dragon scroll in the floor, exposing it to Tai Lung. "It's blank!"

"WHAT? BLANK! But then, why? Why doing all this?" asked Tai Lung.

"Because the true Dragon Warrior is the one that receives power and doesn't become corrupt! Oogway saw that you didn't had a chance! You were always hungry for more power and would always want more! That is why he didn't chose you!"

"But what about you? Didn't you say you fell under the corruption of that power? Why are you any different from me?" yelled Tai Lung.

"Because I learned with my mistake! I learned the truth! There is no easy way for power and the ones that exist, the price is always too high to pay." Neyla then sighed. "Come on Tai Lung, you still have a chance! Come back with me and apologize to Shifu. I'm sure it will take a while, but you will be accepted again, promise!"

Tai Lung looked at her and for a moment it seemed like he was considering it, but then, pure hatred filled his eyes as he roared to the skies. Neyla then heard howling and looked around. She was surrounded by what looked like a group of hyenas. She looked at Tai Lung in shock.

"You brought them all here? To fight me?"

"If you were a normal kung fu master, it would be easy. But with those strange powers, I had to bring a little extra hand. Meet my friends, they enjoy beating the crap of the Dragon Warrior! Boys, get her!"

Neyla then saw that she had no other choice, but to give it her all.

********Warning, gore**********

She slashed through one of the hyenas, then another and another. She looked in the eyes of one and she completely froze, being cut through immediately. She roared as thunder surged through her body and hit the Hyenas that were around her. She flew high and came through the lines of Hyenas, slashing as she went through. Tai Lung watched in both shock and fascination as Neyla kept killing the hyenas like they were nothing.

Neyla, however, was getting tired. Clockwerk's power was fading as she continued to attack and kill her enemies. She knew that either she did something fast, or she would die there. She then remembered her promise to Tigress. _Don't worry, my little dirty tiger. I will be back home before you know it. I promise! It will take more than some stupid Hyenas to stop me!_

And with that, she focused all her power in her hands, creating a ball of electricity that crisped in her palm. "Take this!" she yelled as she trusted the ball up and the field was filled with electricity, burning and killing all that werecaught by the lightning.

**********Warning: gore end********

Tai Lung was fearful now. He had just watched his army of hyenas being completely destroyed in one move. _What power!_ He then saw Neyla coming towards him, in a slow pace. Tai Lung ran towards her, ready to strike her down while she was weak.

But Neyla was ready, she grabbed his fist and hit his arm with her elbow, breaking his arm. As Tai Lung yelled, she pulled his injured arm, making him stumble forward and applied a knee to his chin. As he was stumbling back, she thrust both her hands on his chest, making him fall to the floor.

As Tai Lung fell to the floor, he couldn't stop but look in her eyes, they were the eyes of a killer, someone that wasn't going to give him another chance.

"Wait, forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing! Please don't kill me! Mercy." begged Tai Lung.

Neyla grabbed Tai Lung by the neck, brought him up and said "Sorry, can't do. All out of mercy."

And with that, she brought her hands up, and stabbed her nails on his chest, ripping out his heart in the process. Tai Lung had a shocked look in his face as he died.

Neyla then looked back to the alley and started walking towards it.

***********At the palace***********

Tigress was watching the valley, trying to see her beloved purple leopard. Viper came up to her and coiled herself around her neck. "Didn't you say that she was fine, Tigress? That she had discovered the secret of the Dragon Scroll?"

"Well… yes. But I still fear for her. I want her to be back safely! I wouldn't forgive myself for letting her go if she didn't." said Tigress.

Viper smiled. "You will see. Neyla is much tougher then she looks. We have been hearing about her training with master Shifu while you were here, all by yourself. She really improved, she could beat the five of us!"

Tigress smiled, it was good to know that Neyla had gotten that strong, it made her proud of her. Then she heard a voice from the village yelling "The Dragon Warrior" and "Oh my god! Somebody help her".

Neyla looked and her heart almost fell to her feet as she saw Neyla, bloodied and walking in a very slow step, like she was dying. Tigress ran towards Neyla.

"NEYLA!" Yelled the frightened tiger as she came close to the leopard. Ignoring the blood, she came close and hugged the dirty leopard. "Oh Neyla, please be alright!"

"Tigress… I told you I would be back… didn't I." said Neyla quietly.

Tigress eyes filled with tears as cried into Neyla's fur. "Yes, yes you did!"

"See… I'm here!" and with that, Neyla passed out.

**Author Notes:**

**Delfim: **I think this battle wasn't as good as I thought it would be.

**Ego: **Super power one and the other doesn't stand a chance.

**Delfim: **Maybe. So now, only the epilogue missing, and it's right around the corner!

**Ego turns to look around the corner: **It's not here!

**Delfim, sweatdropping: **It was just an expression, dumbass

review


	10. Epilogue

**Delfim: **Hey there, it's me Delfim, with the epilogue of this story.

**Ego: **It has been sun until now, but now it got to end.

**Delfim: **Anyway, I know that I needed to write a new story about Kung Fu panda, but not yet. Right now I need to rest my head from all the work in Kung Fu panda stories.

**Ego: **But don't worry, we already have an idea about what is going to be the story, so don't worry, you will have it soon.

**Delfim: **And when I finish that last story, you can go to my profile and vote on the story that should go on to film 2.

**Ego: **Shif* Now I'm crying!

**Delfim: **Oh Ego!

**Epilogue.**

Shifu had just played the gong, making all the Furious Five come out of their rooms. All? No, Tigress was still in her room and it looked like Neyla wasn't coming out either.

"Tigress? Neyla?" yelled Shifu as he came to Tigress room. For a master, he forgot one simple thing that sometimes parents tend to forget: you shouldn't walk into the bedroom of other people, you may see to much…

And that is what happened for in Tigress bed laid a sleeping Tigress, naked, arms and legs bounded by ropes and curled over her form, sleeping with her head on Tigress breasts, was Neyla. The room was a mess, the floor filled with scattered clothes and… was that a double side vibrator?

It was too much for the old master, as he fainted on the spot. The others looked and this was the result: Mantis and Monkey whistled without Viper smacking them and Viper cheered the fact that Tigress was finally "tamed". Crane was shocked to the bone, then yelled "OW MY EYES! THE IMAGE IS BURNING MY BRAIN! OW OW OW!"

Neyla opened one eye, looked at them, then roared at them as she jumped and started running after the "perverts".

"Come back here, you bunch f perverts! How dare you? I'm gona get you all."

Tigress opened her eyes just at the same moment Shifu was regaining his senses. She looked at him and he looked at her. "Huh, a little help getting out of these ropes?" asked Tigress.

Shifu fell down again. Yep, things had just gotten much more lively at the palace, but some are just not ready for it.

**Author notes:**

**So this is it. I hope you liked it, and check out the other stories I have been writing. Anyway, until next time.**

**Delfim the Black kitsune**


End file.
